Her complicated life
by NeitherSaneNorInsane
Summary: Hinata, a mysterious girl from the Hyuuga family cross dressing as a boy in school suddenly gets swept up in adventure as her new friends Naruto and Kiba drag her to the Host Club. Read as her past reveals all and Love in the future. Hopefully off hitus
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! New story from me! Not many of you in this fandom know me because I used to do Gakuen Alice or La corda d'oro with one of them being a crossover. This is a slight crossover with Ouran high school but I hope you all enjoy this. This is my first Naruto fic so I hope you enjoy it! Sooo enjoy**

**To people who put me on author alert thank you for being lenient with me! I know im sorry for not updating any of my other stories but I hope this makes up for it. I know my writing style has differed from my previous stories so I hope it doesn't change anything...in fact I hope my writing has improved**

It was early in the morning and the sun was just up in the sky. Down the pathway was a school. It was quite a big school with 2 floors as well as other classrooms outside. There was a path leading from the gate to the main entrance to the school which was a brick building. It was modern looking with many windows and the rooftop showing many species of plant life which could be seen as there was a greenhouse placed there. The pathway was lined with many trees like sakura blossoms. It was mid spring so the blossoms were in full bloom. There were benches and tables laid about the area as well as lingering lone benches on the fields which served for the purpose of relaxing tired teens. The school expanded into wide open fields with markings for sports and other activities. There weren't many student loitering about the area as it was only 8:15 and classes started at 9.

But there was one person though. It was a pale looking person with messy midnight blue hair which reached onto said person's shoulders and a fringe covering most of the eyes. The person had glasses which hid his eyes and the boy's school uniform which was too big for the person. The interesting is...this person was actually a girl!

I know what you're thinking...Why would a girl be dressed as a boy? Well keep reading to find out but right now im not revealing anything yet!

So as I was saying the uniform on her was too big so it was baggy on her. The sleeves went past her hands and her trousers reached the floor making a slight dragging motion as she walked. She was a pale girl which was even more accentuated by the darkness of the uniform. Her white button up shirt was tucked into her trousers which were held up by a black leather belt and a black and white striped tie hanging messily over her shirt.

She was seen walking down the hallway which echoed her footsteps while reading a small hardback book as well as carrying her bag over one shoulder. She was also holding a rather large whiteboard under her arms where its partner, the marker, was laying over her ear. She was unaware of her surroundings as she was so engrossed into her book that when she rounded the corner she didn't notice people walking pass causing her and the person to bump into one another.

She fell backwards onto her bottom while the guy staggered backwards. Scrambling to pick up her belongings she missed the look of curiosity coming from the boy. She hurriedly uncapped her marker pen and grabbed her whiteboard scribbling with vigour. She held it up towards the boy before running the direction she was originally going before bumping into him.

Sasuke's POV

(a/n I won't add the last names coz surely you would know them as well as any detailed description of what they look like...their basically the same age as in shippuden except with a uniform)

It was early in the morning, perfect time to come to school as nobody was there yet. I was hanging out with my friends, Naruto who was a loud blond with an unhealthy obsession with ramen, Kiba a brunette who's an animal lover especially dogs and random red triangle tattoos on his face. There was also Gaara who was a natural redhead with the kanji of 'love' tattooed over his left eye. What was stage was that he had no eye brows! And Shino who had an afro like spiky black hair. He wore sunglasses as well as a high collar covering half his face under his school blazer. Lastly there was Shikamaru who was always bored but a genius academically. He has his hair in a pony tail which pointed outwards creating a pineapple shape. He also has a piercing on both ears

All of us were wearing the regulated school uniforms which accented our broad shoulders and long legs. Our black blazers were left open showing our white button up which slightly showed our muscles...well except shikamaru who wore his uniform sloppily meaning blazer slung over his shoulder, loose tie and untucked shirt and Shino who wore, as I said, a high collar coat under his blazer

Going back to the topic at hand, we were chatting lightly about random things until I felt a force bumping towards me causing me to stagger backwards causing Kiba and Naruto to snicker slightly. I looked down to see a rather small boy with messy dark hair. What colour is that? I wonder, it looks like a mixture of blue and black. He was wearing thick glassed making it unable for me to see his eye colour. I gave him a confused glance as I watch him scramble trying to pick his stuff back into his arms. I continued to stare as he took a marker pen from his messy hair and open the cap scribbling a message on the board which I only noticed now. He held it up towards me. 'Sorry' was the only thing I could process and he ran the opposite direction me and my friends were walking.

Shino interrupted me from my stupor. "Wasn't that interesting" he mumbled through his collar. Kiba snickered "yeah, what was that about. He didn't even notice any of us." "Did you see what he looked like though...wasn't that a BIT WEIRD?" Naruto stated as he scratched the back of his neck. This fell deaf to my ears though as I was once again found my thought trailing towards that awkward boy. After walking for a bit more, I decided we should head towards our classes so my friends and I split up to go to our different classrooms

Normal POV

Kiba and naruto were talking about new pranks they could pull and other random things like which ramen tasted better or which breed of dog was more awesome and so on until they reached their class 2-A. They entered the empty classroom which was filled with random posters and fliers from past festivals and events which happened in the school. Other than that there were only wooden desks and shelves in the back where extra reading material and resources were stored. They headed towards their seats until Kiba, with his awkwardly sharp hearing, heard paper rustling near the back near the window. Scanning his gaze around the room his eyes landed on a figure which was hunched over the desk which seemed to appear as he was reading. The rustling ended up being the page being turned. Kiba, being the nice he is, nudged naruto with his elbow and nodding his head towards the hunched over figure. Mentally speaking with each other they both agrees and decided to walk towards the boy.

The boy (who is actually a girl) heard footsteps approaching started to glance upwards, her glasses sliding down a bit to the bridge of her nose. This action caught the attention of naruto and Kiba who was startled a bit by the movement. Still they walked closer until they saw crimson flash though her glasses. (a/n im saying she instead of he to make it clearer...remember they think she's a boy)

But as soon as the crimson appeared it disappeared again as she pushed up her glassed back to where they belong, her abnormally long fringe creating a curtain preventing them from seeing her eyes. She tilted her head a bit to the side, a gesture which caught their attention.

Kiba coughed slightly. "Umm...Hi! My names Kiba and this here is my best buddy Naruto" he introduced a bit awkwardly. She blinked quite owlishly which went unnoticed by the two because of her hair before picking up her marker and board and scribbling back a reply.

'Hello, my name is Kaoru Hyuuga' was shown on the board accompanied by a smiley face, both on the board and on her face (a/n so if you guessed it, it's actually Hinata! But she is using a male name because of her circumstances which will be revealed in the next chapter Teehee!)

Kiba noticing she hasn't really said much questioned her about it, "Hey not to be rude or anything by why are you writing on a board?" Hinata replied by, again, scribbling on the board rapidly.

'It's because I can't talk. The doctors said it happened when I was a child though I don't know why'. Kiba nodded, accepting the answer. "I think that's really cool. I've always wanted to try that but I never could stay quiet" Naruto suddenly said while scratching his head.

They chatted for a long time and they seemed to hit it off really well and became quick friends. 'I haven't really made any friends in school here. They think I'm weird for not talking or they avoid me because of what I look so thank you for being my first friends' Hinata wrote on her board showing the two.

Naruto and Kiba slung their shoulders around her, which they found weird not expecting quite slender shoulders, but none the less they grinned at her, "No worries, were proud to be your first friends. And don't worry; we won't be like the others. We're going to be best friends. Just come talk...or write to us whenever you feel like" Naruto grinned while Kiba ruffled her hair. After another few more minutes the bell signalling the start of school rung. The other student started to flood into the room, some looking strangely seeing 2 of the popular boys talking to some weird person while some just carried in walking to their seats. Kakashi entered last with a folder underneath his arm reading a peculiar orange book...That right! Its Icha Icha paradise!

Giggling at a page in the book Kakashi spoke, "There's going to be a quiz so everyone get out your pens" he then continued to pass out the sheet full of the questions. He then returned to his desk and let out another giggle while everyone else started the quiz. Hinata found the material easy and completed the worksheet quickly.

Placing her pen on the table, she leaned back slightly gazing out the window to look at the scenery outside. The grass was green and fresh with spots of daisies scattered across the field and the trees bordering the area in full bloom their flower petals floating in the breeze. Her thought drifted onto her newly found friends and smiled gently. Her gaze then moved across the classroom and landed where Kiba and naruto were struggling slightly on answering the questions where she silently giggled.

The day travelled quickly with Hinata talking/writing to Kiba and Naruto between classes and just before lunch where she chatted briefly with them before going to the library where she spent most of her lunch time in. Because of this, she got to know the librarian Kurenai better. She was a pretty librarian around the age of 30. She had glossy, wavy, black Hair reaching the bottom of her shoulder blades and crimson eyes. Hinata had come to think of her as a second mother after hers died when she was 6.

Kurenai smiled gently at her while waving hello as Hinata walked towards the reading area continuing to read the book she read at the start of school. Time went by quickly that it was almost time to go back to class. She was one of the few last people to enter that class, and of course no one noticed her, apart from Naruto and Kiba who waved at her. She waved back slightly before going back to her seats. Kakashi then entered late again and said some other notices like joining any clubs and so on until the final bell rang signalling the end of school.

Hinata was packing quite slowly so by the time she was finished almost all the other students were gone. Kiba and Naruto stayed behind waiting for her. They walked towards her grinning deviously which passed Hinata's sight. Before she could do anything else, Kiba and Naruto dragged her (and her belongings of course) outside and into a certain room, a room which happened to be their club room.

You see, Naruto had this idea (shocker!) from when he was listening (shocker again!) to Kakashi about joining clubs. He signalled Kiba and told him that it would be a cool idea if they could get 'Kaoru' to join their club to which Kiba agrees immediately hence the situation

Finally reaching their destination, Naruto and Kiba opened the double doors dramatically and pushing her inside with a slight force. The room was big...very big. There were larch arched windows which let lots of light it. It was draped with red curtains giving a slightly red glow in the room. There were sofas and love seats placed along the tiled floor as well as mahogany coffee tables. There were many potted plants scattered across the room as well as pillars with intricate designs engraved on them. There was a section of the room which was the kitchen and another door which led to the shower and changing rooms. There were also tables near the big windows allowing people to get a good view looking outside. But at the moment there weren't any people at all except the club members themselves.

In the room was Sasuke, Shino, Gaara and shikamaru. Kiba and Naruto kept pushing her into the room catching the attention of the other guys. Sasuke raised his eyebrows before his eyes widened slightly, recognising the boy. Kiba and Naruto slung their arms over the shivering girl/guy who was holding onto her board for dear life. "This here is our new friend Kaoru" Naruto started, "He was the one who bumped into you and we found out he was our classmate so we decided to become buddies!" Kiba finished to which Hinata nodded her head slightly her cheeks colouring slightly from the attention.

"Oh yeah, she can't talk either" they finished together which shocked the rest of the group. Hinata took the marker, which she put by her ear thankfully before she got dragged away by the 2, and scribbled something on her board.

'Pleased to meet you!' she wrote and showed them. And also doodled a small chibi of her waving to which Kiba and naruto started rubbing their cheeks against her cooing how cute her doodles were which caused her face to burn to flames. This was followed by a dizzy feeling and started to sway causing her to fall unconscious from embarrassment. The last thing she heard was Kiba apologising, naruto screaming her (male) name and a crashing noise.

She woke up a few minutes later finding herself on one of the many sofas in the room. She looked to the side seeing Kiba right next to her face staring at her. Her eyes widened and her mouth flew open in shock. "HEY GUYS HE WOKE UP!" Kiba yelled causing Naruto to run over to her and the other boys to start crowding around her.

She saw two new faces. One looked like Sasuke but with longer hair tied in a low pony tail and line marks by his eyes. He was mature yet mysterious at the same time. There was also another cute looking boy with spiky raven hair which looked soft. He had a childish face and onyx eyes. He had a huge smile on his face as he saw her. (a/n ok so its Itachi and Tobi but the child version of Obito just because he's cute)

"Are you ok?" Tobi asked her as she just nodded. He continued, "That's good because when we arrived we saw you on the floor with a broken vase!" Hinata looked around for her board; Kiba noticing her search went to grab it for her and handed it over to her.

She gave him a thankful look which he replied with a sheepish smile. She then went on to writing on her board. 'Was it important?' she wrote to which Itachi relied yes. She wrote again. 'Is there anything I can do to make up for it?' she questioned again.

Itachi answered, "Yes, you can be our helper around here during club times. Were in need for making snacks as there has been a large demand for them as well tea and such"

Hinatas face lit up, she could do that! 'Sure, I'll be glad to help, anything to make up for it!'

Little did she know that this was only the start of a very adventurous year ahead of her...good luck Hinata?

**Thank you for taking your time reading this. If you like it please be kind enough to leave a review!**

**And to people who have put me on author alert please tell me if my writing had improved because I would be writing like this for the rest of my other stories. Give any criticism if you wish**

**If you want me to add anything im open for suggestions so drop a comment and please REVIEW!**

**Follow the arrows :D**

**\/**

**For every review someone's life become happier**

**And if not for that...**

**Do it for the cookies :D teehee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay thank you to those who reviewed my first chapter!**

**Tsuki no ame, RandomZombieNinja and Tanukiskies... I hope you all like this chapter better. I wrote this chapter based on the reviews I got so I hope this satisfies you all**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter of good luck Hinata**

Just as he said that the door opened signalling everyone that the customers started entering. The females flooded in colours of white and blue (their school uniform colours)

Hinata entered the kitchen and started preparing snacks and drinks. The kitchen had marble surfaces and tiled flooring. It was fully stocked including the fridge and cupboards with ingredients and fresh produce like fruit. She put on a plain white apron and tied her midnight blue shaggy hair up in a small pony tail at the base of her head. She rolled her sleeves up to her elbows and huffed slightly before she moved swiftly picking up bowls, spoons and scales as well as ingredients for cakes around the kitchen.

Arriving back to the marble surface, she took a scale and measured the flour then sifting it into the bowl. She followed by cracking 2 eggs and adding sugar and so on. After making the batter she put it in a baking tin and putting it into the oven. While it was baking she made drinks like tea and put them on a cart.

The rolled the cart into the room and started serving the females as well as the hosts. First was Sasuke's table where the females were animatedly talking to him. His black hair was combed neatly with the hair in the back spiked upwards slightly. He had an air of confidence as well as aloofness around him which must be one of the reasons which attracted females as well as his good looks. As good looking as he was he was not talking to any of them apart from staring at them with a stoic face which made Hinata frown slightly. As Hinata arrived with the drinks Sasuke looked up slightly causing the females to stop talking and look behind them.

Hinata ever so timidly started handing them cups and filled them with tea. A slight incline of the head from Sasuke showed Hinata he was grateful. Smiling slightly she started pushing the cart away from the table thinking that maybe he wasn't so bad. A few steps later she heard the females start talking again asking question about her and asking why she was there and for how long. Still not answering Sasuke looked onwards to where Hinata was his curiosity increasing

Hinata started to walk towards Shino's table where they were partaking in a deep conversation. With Shino's face half covered he gave of a mysterious vibe which attracted some women as well as his good looks. Even if only half his face was showing you could see he was good looking with his spiky hair and pale complexion. As she got closer she found out that they were having a deep conversation about the environment and different ways on how they could help nature. He was a serious person as well as a nature fanatic which would be known by the fact that there was a small ant farm near the table. Not wanting to interrupt them, she silently placed cups on the table and poured tea for them. Shino looked at her for a second before giving her small thanks and a smile which she knew he was giving her behind his high collar.

Gaara and Shikamaru were next. She pushed the trolley towards them where Gaara was giving the girls short answers to their questions. His red hair demanded attention as he stood out from the crowd. He was similar to Sasuke with their aloof personality and confident attitude. The tattoo gave him a bad boy image as well as some of the scars which adorned his arms. Luckily none were on his face. The girls were not complaining what so ever finding that Gaara answering them was good enough. The asked many questions like what his favourite subject was and so on.

Shikamaru on the other hand was having a small nap on the other couch. His hair tied up in its pony tail showing a pineapple shape. His ear piercing gave him a cool look as most of the boys had none. As well as his cool laid back image he was also very clever topping everyone in school academically. But because he was lazy he never shows it. The girls who designated him didn't complain seeing that they found looking at Shikamaru's face entertaining. They didn't notice Hinata arriving but Gaara did. He nodded towards her and gave him a small wave back.

Hinata again got out another set of cups and placed them on the table pouring tea for them. This happened to Itachi and Tobi's table as well where she was greeted enthusiastically by the latter with a glomp.

Itachi was a character like an older brother, caring and always there for you (a/n this is the Itachi who was nice before he became evil...for people who read naruto you would already know he was good :P) he gave a brotherly aura which attracted some of the girls towards him. The addition of Tobi increased his likeness as Tobi was a childlike character. With his childish voice to his attitude, he has girls falling for his cuteness.

And after the mini struggle with trying to get Tobi when she arrived, Hinata went back to the kitchen where she got the cake out of the oven. After a few minutes when it cooled down, she iced the cake with plain white icing and put some fresh strawberries on top. She carried the cake out into the room and places it on a stand on a table in the centre of the room before walking back again.

She was wondering around the room where naruto and Kiba noticed her. With naruto calling her over, she timidly walked towards them where she gave them a small tentative smile.

"Hey Kaoru, how you doing buddy" Kiba shouted excitedly, his hair ruffling slightly from the movement of him waving. His smile was stretched out giving her a cheeky grin, his red tattoos scrunching upwards from the smile. Writing her answer down naruto put his arm around her shoulder reading her message. 'I'm fine. It's a bit tiring walking back and forth but its fun' the board showed. There was even a small smiley face near the bottom corner which Kiba and naruto found cute. Cooing at her they rubbed their cheeks together with hers while saying how cute she was.

Hinata being the girl/boy she was turned an impressive colour of red and started to sway a bit. Kiba noticing her swaying got back into his senses and got Naruto to stop causing Hinata to stabilise.

"Hey sorry about that Kaoru, I didn't know how easily you got embarrassed" Naruto said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head messing his blond hair up. He had a stretched grin on his face which caused his whisker marks to move. Both Naruto and Kiba's personalities would make anyone smile which may be one of the reasons they were so popular with the girls

Blushing slightly Hinata wrote 'Its fine. We've only known each other for a day after all'. She smiled a bit towards him her head tilting to the side a bit

"Hey Kaoru, you smell really good" Kiba suddenly exclaimed while sniffing around her. She blushed again before scribbling into her board. 'That's because I was making some cake. Would you like some?' she questioned tilting her head to the side

A grin emerged on both Naruto and Kiba's face. Wrapping their arms around her, they both dragged her towards the kitchen forgetting the fact that they had customers before them

Because they were so far ahead they didn't notice Kiba and Naruto's customers talking with a slightly ominous tone.

"Look at that guy! Who does he think he is stealing our Naruto-sama's attention" whispered one girl harshly

"Did you see him!" said another. "A messy poor commoner stole our Kiba-sama, he has no right to do that!" she finished.

"And they were talking so naturally together, why would they become friends with _him_" the first girl continued

Another girl raised a hand. "Why don't we do something about it, we could embarrass her so she won't ever think of hanging around our Kiba or naruto." After this suggestion a few grins emerged from the females faces. "Good idea. Now here's what were going to do..."

**In the kitchen with Hinata**

"Ohhh Kaoru this cake tastes sooo goooood!" exclaimed both Naruto and Kiba while munching on a cake Hinata brought out.

'I'm glad you liked it' Hinata wrote while beaming towards them causing Kiba to blush slightly

'_Was it me or did he suddenly look cute?' _ Kiba thought while covering his mouth with his left hand

"Hey Kaoru what's in this?" Naruto questioned. 'It's a Victoria sponge with butter icing and strawberries on top. Why?' she replied leaning towards him a bit

"No reason. It's just really good. Can you make me more?" naruto asked suddenly shaking her shoulders slightly which shook Hinata a bit.

Composing herself after the small shakeup, she scribbled down a short answer of yes. So grabbing her apron she got another bowl and more ingredients and started making another batch of cakes forgetting for a bit that Naruto and Kiba were watching her. The latter(s) were watching her in slight awe following her smooth movements from whisking and placing it into the oven to piping the icing onto the newly baked cake. Before they knew it, another cake was made. Cutting the pieces into 8 sections she got 2 pieces and placed them onto another place and put them in front of the 2 guys with new cutlery.

Biting into their newly acquired cake they sighed in happiness drifting into happy land. While they were fantasying about marrying the cake Hinata was making more tea and drinks as well and setting up the cake onto the cart. Getting ready to serve more snacks, she balanced the tray of cake on one hand while pushing the cart of drinks with the other.

Hinata was humming a small tune to herself not noticing the girls' huddles in the corner who were eyeing her quite evilly. So continuing to walk around the room, she didn't notice one of the girls from the huddle moving towards her. The said girl bumped violently onto her causing Hinata to trip over causing the cake to fall all over her as well as the tea scalding her arms and legs.

This cased a ruckus in the room causing a crown to form around the fallen girl who was tearing up a bit because of the hot liquid. The rest of the guys moved through the crowd towards Hinata and gently helped her up causing her to wince slightly. The girl who caused it slinked slightly away from the crown towards the huddle of girls in the corner. This action however, didn't escape the eyes of the guys who were glaring at them slightly.

Naruto and Kiba who just arrived went straight to Hinatas side and asked hurriedly multiple questions asking if she was ok. Hinata on the other hand just brushed them of slightly and limped towards the bathroom hoping she could take the scalding feeling away. This behaviour shocked some of the males because her personality wouldn't allow that kind of action which meant that it must have really hurt her. This caused the guys to clench their fist.

Even though they've only known the boy for a short amount of time, she easily made friends with them quickly because of her friendly personality and her effort to earnestly pay back the debt which made them somewhat respect her/him

Sasuke being the first to move said that he would find another change of clothes for her seeing as her current uniform was ruined. He found one in the closet near the back and made his way to the bathroom door.

(Now important authors note! Im going to change his last name, suggestion from a review seeing as Suzuki didn't really fit her so im going to stick with Hyuuga, I mean there's a lot of Hyuuga's in Japan right?)

Sasuke knocked on the door slightly "Hyuuga-san I've brought you a change of clothes, can you open up" he said stoically. A few seconds passed before the door opened slightly and Hinata's face popped out from the gap. She tilted her head to the side (she does that a lot doesn't she?) and pushed her hand towards him signalling for him to pass over the clothes.

He handed her the folded uniform and she gave him a small smile as thanks before going back inside the bathroom.

Flushing slightly he waited a few seconds for his face to turn back to its normal colour seeing that her smiling face was _slightly_ cute. Arriving back to the guys he saw that they were talking to the girl who had _accidentally_ pushed her over.

"Don't deny it Suzuka-san; we know you were the one who pushed her. And even if we didn't know there are cameras everywhere" Shino spoke calmly. Said girl started to turn pale. She looked behind her to the girls who she was talking with previously. "Don't worry; we know you were accompanied by a few other girls" Gaara spoke after

Suddenly turning angry one of the girls from the huddled crowd stomped forward and started shouting. "Why is he even here! He's a dirty commoner who doesn't deserve your attention. We have to PAY for your attention while that poor boy can talk to you freely! Are you even sure he won't take advantage over you!" while a few more girls from the huddle agreed and continued to argue, Naruto suddenly spoke up.

"Don't you DARE talk about kaoru like that" he glared at them while continuing "you have no right to talk about him like that! Do you even know him?"

"If you're going to talk badly about our colleagues you might as well leave" Itachi cut in smoothly not wanting Naruto to get violent, an angry Naruto isn't good for anyone.

Gaping slightly, the small crowd of girls screamed slightly before storming out of the club room. Tension, however was still in the air. This was broken by the sound of a door opening.

**Earlier in the bathroom with Hinata-Hinata's POV**

'That tea was really hot' I thought while wincing. After Uchiha-san brought me a spare change of clothes, I hobbled towards the shower hoping that the water would cool down my skin which was turning a bit red as well as removing the cake remaining in my hair.

I turned the shower on but not before removing my clothes. After I took down my trousers and my button up, I started unwinding my chest bindings.

Before you ask, yes I am a girl. My real name is Hinata Hyuuga and the reason I'm dressed as a boy is because my father, Hiashi Hyuuga, though that I would need more male characteristics because I would be succeeding him as the next president of the Hyuuga company, and seeing that I'm timid and easily shy, he thought that this experience would gain me some confidence.

So anyway after I turned the shower on, I stepped in and let the cool water sooth my arms and legs. I grabbed a bar of soap and lathered my body while the water washed it away. I then shampooed my hair and washed it out thoroughly before I stepped out of the shower.

I went to the towel rack and wrapped one around my body and grabbed another for drying my hair. Rubbing myself dry, I went to get the uniform Uchiha-san got for me. Luckily it fit e well and isn't too tight or it might show some of my figure (she's a girl of course she has a waist hahaha)

I put on the trousers (forget the underwear...let's say she had a spare?) and bound my chest once again with bandages before I buttoned up the shirt and put on my tie loosely.

I then put on the blazer and tucked my shirt in. I exited the bathroom with my hair still slightly damp. Closing the door I looked back towards the crowd which was staring at me weirdly. I started to pat around my face wondering if anything was out of place before I remembered I forgot my glassed in the bathroom. Running back in, I picked up by glassed as well as my board and pen before scribbling something out.

'Oops I forgot my glasses :P' I showed them the message before I placed my glassed back on. I ran my hand through my hair for a bit seeing if my hair was still wet but I suddenly saw a girl on the floor unconscious with a trail of blood from the nose. I tilted my head to the side but before I knew it all the females dropped in a faint

**End of chapter**

**CLIFFHANGER! IF YOU WANT MORE REVIEW...you don't have to but I would make me happy at least go up to 10 **

**Please drop me a review if you see any problems or if you have a suggestion for the following chapters. Or better yet just drop me a review...**

**Ok now the important thing now... WHO WILL Hinata END UP WITH!**

**Sasuke**

**Gaara**

**Shikamaru**

**If you want to add anymore characters for her love interest please tell me. The one with the most votes would be the final result**

**But Naruto might not be competing because there's already quite a lot of naruhina and I want a chance for other pairings...the naruhina would probably just go to a brother sister relationship**

**NOW REVIEW MY CHILDREN! BWAHAHAHAHA**

**Oh you can also follow me on twitter as**

**Drixie_TheBunny...I look forward to it ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter time people! Im sorry that I haven't been able to update anytime soon but I went on a holiday to my home country the PHILIPPINES! YAY! And also my internet was being stupid and wouldn't work. **

**It was my birthday on the 23****rd**** of February and I am now 15! Whoop now hopefully because my computer is now fixed, I would be able to update more chapters as of lately. I mean I can read fanfics on my blackberry but you can't exactly post any...well to my knowledge **

**Now I want to thank these people for commenting on my story (even if it was for the pairing choice which is on my profile polls)**

**I wanna thank, Haru, callie1236, icequeen2857, kibagaaralover18, anon chan, akastukifreak and Hinata-hime 2721 and to everyone else who I haven't mentioned :) for your lovely reviews**

**Now on to the 3****rd**** chapter!**

Last time on her complicated life...

'Oops I forgot my glasses: P' I showed them the message before I placed my glassed back on. I ran my hand through my hair for a bit seeing if my hair was still wet but I suddenly saw a girl on the floor unconscious with a trail of blood from the nose. I tilted my head to the side but before I knew it all the females dropped in a faint

Same time normal POV

As soon as the ruckus slowed down, everyone reverted back to their calm state until they heard the door creaking open slowly. Slowly the grand oak door opened to reveal an unknown boy. Said unknown boy was thought to be very handsome by the majority of the females in the room

The boy was pale but a healthy pale, not the sickly pale when you're unhealthy. They boy also had slightly messy hair reaching just above his shoulders. The fact that he was slightly wet made the girls feel a bit faint as he had a face of an angel (figuratively speaking) As the female were silently cooing over the mysterious boy the rest of the males i.e. the club members were wondering who the guy was. But before any of them could speak up, the boy lifted his head revealing his face.

Shock went through everyone's mind. The boy was not an average boy. His face oh so pale drew their attention to his crimson eyes, bright and captivating. His eyes were the windows to ones soul and his were ever so clear showing everyone that he was slightly confused. His button nose and small peachy mouth made him cute which caused everyone in the room to flush warmly...even the guys (wink wink)

Whispering to each other Kiba wondered out loud "Hey who do you think that guy is?"

Confused looks suddenly coursed through the area wondering as well who the mysterious boy was. The boy carried on staring at them which to some gave a slightly familiar feeling.

The boy then suddenly started patting around his face as if he was trying to find something before his face lit up in remembrance. The bright face of the boy caused some of the females to sway left and right seeing how cute he was. Before they knew it he went back in the room before returning with a familiar pair of glasses and a note pad...well familiar to the club of course.

The shock of some members paralysed them making then unable to speak as the mysterious boy suddenly wrote on the note pad. The familiar script of the male's hand writing only proved them to be right as the male was Kaoru

'Oops I forgot my glasses' was seen from the cute boy before putting his glasses on showing everyone that it really was the boy who had been bullied minutes ago, but the females didn't register that in their minds as Kaoru ran his hands through his hair making a smooth sexy kind of motion which pushed the females over the edge making them loose consciousness in a massive loss of blood.

The room, unrecognisable anymore, was painted red from the blood of the many females who fainted at the sexy/cute sight of Kaoru who continued to be confused which was seen on his face.

The paralysed club members finally came back from their stupor only to see the carnage the females left. While some may have laughed at the scene (me probably hahaha) Kiba, Naruto, Tobi and surprisingly Gaara and Sasuke, who hid it quite well because of their usually emotionless statues, still stared openly (some of them did) at Kaoru.

The usually loud members of the club, Naruto, Kiba and Tobi went jaw slacked and shouted so loud the birds flew away and some unfortunate people close by lost hearing for a few days. "KAORU!"

The latter that was facing away, turned to look at them and tilted her head in question not minding the fact that her ears might have been damaged.

Finally after all the girls woke up, all of them kept sneaking glances towards the boy wearing glasses. Blushing slightly, the girls were ushered out of the room so the rest of the club could have a private meeting.

"Hah now that, that crisis was averted I would like to discus something with you Kaoru-kun" Itachi spoke smoothly after closing the door

'What would that be Itachi-san' Hinata wrote on her board. The rest of the guys were confused, none of them knew what Itachi was talking about...well except maybe Shikamaru Sasuke and Gaara.

Shikamaru, in one of the few rare cases where he actually IS awake, yawned lightly before answering her. "What I think Itachi was trying to say that instead of being our 'errand boy', you could become a host instead"

"If you manage to get over 100 customers then your debt would be gone. Would that be acceptable?" Itachi said smiling slightly towards her. Blushing slightly Hinata wrote on her board. 'Yes! That would be fine. Please take care of me' she showed them as she bowed deeply showing her gratitude.

"You forget brother; we must make sure she looks acceptable to be a host. In his current state he would not get many customers" Sasuke cut in suddenly. Sasuke then went on to looking at Hinata closely, scrutinising him with his eyes mentally thinking what needs to be done.

Not even a few minutes later, Sasuke ordered everyone. "Gaara, call the hairdressers and sort out that mess some people call hair, Shino, get her contact lenses from the infirmary and finally brother, pick up some uniforms for the week"

"Ne,ne Sasuke-teme what should Kiba and I do?" Naruto asked while jumping up and down with Kiba looking like he was about to piss himself with excitement.

"Hmm? You and Kiba-ka (do you get it hehe ki(baka) can sit there and watch" Sasuke spoke keeping his face blank.

"WHAAAAT?" Kiba whined "Seriously? Your letting everyone else work why can't we?" he carried on pouting while stomping his foot

Smiling brightly Hinata scribbled onto her board 'Well if you're not working that we can talk'. Hinata tilted her head, her hair shifting from right to left, her smile showing her dimples. The two hyperactive boys couldn't resist so glomped her. The sudden weight gain caused her to tumble and fall backwards. Luckily shikamaru caught her, his arms wrapping around her

Immediately hinatas face flushed a tomato colour. She hurriedly stumbled out of his grasp and turned towards him bowing endlessly. "Maa maa its fine Kaoru-san, your quite light by the way...is you eating properly?" shikamaru asked lazily (is that possible?)

'Hmm oh I eat properly, I thought I was of average weight' She replied confused

It was only at that moment where everyone returned with the things they were assigned to get. Hinata was lead towards a chair where a man wrapped an apron around her. He then proceeded to cut her hair with skilled hands. While the hair dresser was doing his job Hinata and the 2 hyper boys were having a conversation, hoping to ease the boredom that would soon show.

"Ne~ kaoru" Naruto sang "how did you find that test kaka-sensei gave us?"

'The test? I thought it was quite easy' Hinata replied not really sure how it could have been hard

With a horrified face Kiba spoke "Seriously kaoru, that test was KILLER! I swear my brain almost exploded" Kiba then pouted to himself "See how kaka-sensei likes it if HE took the test

They continued to talk/write about many pointless things until FINALLY the hairdresser was done. Hinata then stood up slowly and bent her knees a little because they became slightly stiff. Shino silently gave her the contact lenses and the spare uniform and led her back to the bathroom where she changed.

After around twenty minutes Hinata came out again, but different. His hair now was still slightly messy but it was shorter just to the base of his neck. His fringe still covered half of both her eyes but mostly her right. It was uniform fit him nicely which showed his slightly more slender body which enhanced his cuteness factor. Finally was his face. Now that you could see his face clearer it was obvious he looked cute. His button nose in the centre of his pale face and his pale pink lips that was way fuller than that of a guy. But, the most striking feature were his crimson eyes (I know their meant to be lavender but imagine Hinata was CRIMSON eyes...wouldn't that be awesome!) those crimson eyes which could see into your soul was hidden slightly with a curtail of long eyelashes which fluttered onto her cheek every time she blinked

She was indeed a personification of the word cute and adorable...and maybe angelic

All of the guys in flush in her appearance. Naruto, Kiba and Tobi had a cuteness overload and proceeded to start glomping and showering her with compliments

"Kyaaa~ Kaoru-chan~~ you sooo cute!" Tobi shouted while hugging the life out of her

"OHHH kawaii Ochibi-chan!" Both Kiba and naruto said while rubbing their cheeks against her

Hinata the poor unfortunate victim just stood there blushing like an apple while the 3 guys just harassed her. The rest of the guys were no help. They were either being too busy being shocked at her cuteness (Gaara, shikamaru and Sasuke) or agreeing with the 3...and also because they were chuckling or smirking at the poor girl/boy (in their opinion)

"Ah kaoru-san, this look does indeed suit you. Is it to your liking?" Itachi asked smiling lightly at her

Still being hugged by the 3, she couldn't write so could only settle for a timid nod from the blushing 'boy'

Turning back to the rest of the guys Itachi clapped his hands to get the attention from them. They immediately looked at him. "Now its 4:30 and everyone should be home now, I suggest we follow their example and go home as well"

Everyone then went to pack up their belongings and said bye to everyone finally going back home. After Hinata finished packing, she said goodbye to the remaining members, Itachi, Sasuke and Tobi who were going home together and made her way home.

Hinata lived with her older cousin and little sister who went to the same school. She lived in a fairly normal apartment with them because it was closer to their school. Don't get me wrong, their close with their dad, it's just because their dad's house was too far away from the school.

So, as she was walking home to the familiar neighbourhood, she greeted people who she was familiar with a nod and a small smile. She reached her house after 30 minutes of walking. Her house was a normal 2 floor apartment with brick walls surrounded with grass and trees which gave a homey aura.

Walking to the door marked 208 she grabbed her keys from her bag and opened the door. She took her shoes off and put them on the rack neatly before going upstairs to change and to put her bag there. Her neatly put her uniform on a hanger and hung it up on her closet. She changed into shorts and a blue long sleeved shirt before slipping on her slippers and went down stairs to greet her 2 siblings who arrived home just before her

Stepping timidly into the living room she gave a small greeting to her 2 siblings Neji and Hanabi. Neji, ever so calmly, asked his favourite cousin how her day was followed by Hanabi asking if she met any cute boys.

Hinata blushed prettily while signing how her day went as well as answering her younger sisters question. (note: '..' also means her hand signing) 'My day went fine Neji-nii. I made new friends today and I joined their club. They kind of thought I was a boy and they were nice enough to give me a makeover, wasn't that nice of them. Oh they also gave me uniforms so I don't have to wear all of your old clothes' she signed out rapidly

On the one hand Neji was happy she found friends but was contemplating because that mean less time with him! Neji inwardly growled. He would do some investigating. He needed to make sure his precious Hinata was in safe hands or hell would arrive early bwahahahaha! Neji continued to inwardly plan his mission while unknowingly supporting a maniacal grin

Now while Neji was in his mini day dream about saying on a certain cousin, Hanabi was talking to her cousin about the club she joined. As Hinata kept signing, Hanabi's grin grew larger and larger. Apparently her sister joined the host club because of a debt ooh she could imagine her sister surrounded by hot guys and seeing as she was cute herself...she'd have to visit sometimes. She grinned as well, her face scarily matching Neji.

Hinata now coming to realise that neither her cousin nor her sister were listening instead choosing to think of something disturbing decided to back away as both her kin's facial features started to scare the crud out of her. She wondered into the kitchen to start making dinner for the three of them thinking about her new friends and the club she joined today. Maybe she wouldn't be as lonely anymore.

And with that she managed to make dinner with a small smile and a glimmer of happiness in her face the rest of the afternoon. The rest of the night went smoothly as she went to bed happy and actually eager to go to school tomorrow

The next day, Hinata came into school wearing her new uniform. The crisp blazer fit her nicely but not enough to show her curvy waist, her trousers as well showed her long legs and the button up was buttoned neatly leaving to first 2 buttons undone leaving the tie to lie on her collar bone slightly messy. Her hair was swept to the side slightly leaving her face open so now many people can see it. Her face had a slight smile while giving slight nods as a greeting.

As she was walking to her class she heard people whispering about her talking how cute she was and some wondering which class he came from. Hinata flushed slightly from the compliments not as much irritated about being thought of as a man. Hinata carried onto her journey where she met up with Kiba and Naruto who gave her a massive glomp as a meeting. Luckily she managed to stay upright on their sneak attack or they might have ended up in a compromising position.

Giving a small hug back she somehow managed to pull them off and made their way to homeroom and sat in their seats which miraculously ended up next to each other chatting for a while until Kakashi arrived which was to no surprise almost 15 minutes late. (someone manage to persuade people to changing seats wink wink)

Kakashi gave some notices to the class while still managing to read the orange book to which after he finished dismissed them to their first class. Hinata and the 2 jokesters said their goodbyes as they went to their separate classes.

(A/N everyone else is in the same year as Hinata which is 2nd year while Itachi and Tobi are the year above so that makes most of them 15/26 right?)

Hinata went to her first class of the day was history with Sarutobi-sensei. He was one of the oldest teachers but was also one of the wisest and nicest. It was one of her favourite lesson because she could remember dates well and because Sarutobi-sensei made it really interesting. It made her feel as if she really went back in time and was in history itself.

So as she sat down and listened to the lecture, she scribbled down notes onto her purple note pad rapidly being used to writing a lot. Nothing else interesting happened during class so when class ended the packed up her things and went straight to English with Iruka-sensei. He was a nice man that slightly reminded her of shikamaru due to the hair but the scar across his nose was defiantly a significant feature. He was a fair and firm teacher which was why she enjoyed his classes.

Again nothing happened much. This went on for the other period until 4th where she had Kakashi-sensei again along with Kiba and Naruto. After Kakashi arrived late (no surprise) to clad he passed back out the results of the test giving them their grade. He went straight back to his desk giggling manically at something in the book leaving the rest of his class to wonder to their friends to start talking.

"Hey Kaoru what did you get in the test?" Naruto asked while trying to peer at her scores. Kiba started shoving him as naruto kept elbowing his stomach trying to reach 'Kaoru'

Being as polite as ever, Hinata showed the both of them her test. Grinning Kiba took her sheet of paper and hung his shoulder over naruto while looking at said piece of paper. Both jaws dropped as they saw the score...100%

And it was that time when the bell suddenly rang causing the 2 to jump out of their shock only to see Hinata already packed and leaving through the door holding her test which she grabbed while they were still in shock.

The both jumped to their desk and scrambled to pack up their stuff in a hurry to try and catch up with Hinata who was half was to the cafeteria. She opened the large door and stepped in. She saw Tobi on a table near the back of the cafeteria and made her way over while giving him a small wave back compared to his enthusiastic greeting.

She came closer to the table to find that Gaara, Sasuke, Itachi, Shino and shikamaru were already there. She gave them all a small greeting and sat down getting her bento out of her bag. It wasn't even a second later that Kiba and Naruto came barrelling into the cafeteria and into the table.

Panting, both Naruto and Kiba spoke in unison. "Kaoru, can you PLEASE tutor us?"

Hinata still slightly shocked, nodded out of politeness causing the 2 clown to smile brightly.

"Why were you asking her to tutor you anyway?" said Sasuke curiously. You could see it because there was a slight tilt of the eyebrows but other than that it was stoic.

"Well Sasuke-teme Kaoru is insanely smart. She got a perfect score from kaka-sensei's test and you know those test are killers" Naruto said while snatching hinatas test from the tables and stuffing it into Sasuke's face.

This brought the attention of a certain lazy Nara who was surprisingly awake. He lazily drew his arms together and placed them onto the table and stared at Hinata intensely. Hinata quickly picked up his gaze and looked at him confused.

"Hey kaoru can you answer a question for me?" he drawled out lazily to which Hinata nodded grabbing her note pad and pen from her bag. Pen at the ready shikamaru asked his question.

"What's 143 squared divided by 3 subtracted by 4672"

Hinata had a thoughtful look on her face before scribbling rapidly onto her note pad. Not even a few seconds later she showed him her answer.

On top of the note pad was the question and underneath was the answer. No formulas were written...just the answer. Shikamaru looked at it and nodded his head in approval gaining the awed stares from most of the occupants of the table. Even Gaara and Sasuke were shocked. Even if they were smart they would at least need a few minutes to answer the question. And the fact that she did it in seconds without a calculator and was correct

"Well that was an interesting moment. I'm just reminding you guys that the club won't be open tomorrow or today" Itachi said after a few moments silence. The tension broke after that and the rest carried on with their previous discussions.

**Now end of chapter**

**Im soo sorry I went out for a while there were a lot of problems lately. One during December I was on holiday to the Philippines and then in during said holiday my back started to have problems so I had that checked. Them after that the computer broke down until early march so I'm soo sorry. Im back now though and more updates. It's usually once a month but I'll try 2 a month because I also need to update my other stories mostly my Gakuen alice ones. It was updated last year on my birthday ha-ha irony as well as my La corda d'oro one so we'll see**

**Keep the happiness coming and give me reviews please and I'll give you some love back my chapters! Also tell me if I need to improve anything and if you had suggestions for later chapters**

**Votes for pairings**


End file.
